Mains froides, Coeur chaud
by Calcidoine
Summary: Deux femmes, amoureuses de leurs jarls. L'une est frêle, bretonne et magicienne, l'autre est la légendaire Enfant de Dragon. Ensemble, elles se battent pour le futur de Bordeciel. Mais guerre et amour ne font pas souvent bon ménage. Rating T pour les jurons et quelques scènes d'une violence modérée.
1. Prologue

**AVANT DE LIRE**

* * *

Bonjour à vous amis lecteurs !

Comme d'habitude : Skyrim appartient à Bethesda (loin de moi l'idée de le contester!)

J'avais effacé cette histoire, mais finalement, je suis curieuse de voir où ça mène. Je la re-publie donc (désolée si vous vous êtes déjà farci le 1er chapitre auparavant).

Pour les curieux, j'écris 2 histoires sur Skyrim en même temps, qui n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre (au niveau du scenar)

3/3/2014 : après mûre réflexion, j'ai supprimé les chapitres concernant Madlea. Comme dirait Meredith, la guilde des assassins, ça ne me porte pas chance ! Voici donc le director's cut, plus romantique et plus axé grand public.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

Dans le grand hall de Fort-Dragon, les yeux boivent la même scène que les langues s'empressent de répandre. Le jarl s'est pris d'affection pour son nouveau thane. Tous les soirs, il l'invite à dîner en sa compagnie. Elle décline une fois sur deux, pour se donner bonne conscience. Assise à sa table, elle savoure les gourmandises qu'on lui présente. Balgruuf a le meilleur chef de Bordeciel. Il a le meilleur goût du monde. En attestent les moulures, frises et corniches, les vases, les tapisseries, les lourdes tentures ; un luxe discret mais confortable. Le jarl a un visage taillé à la serpe et des manières brusques de guerrier. Mais elle connait son sourire. Le sourire de ses yeux. Deux saphirs vivants qui suffisent à amender toute la rudesse de l'homme.

Il l'a nommée thane le jour où elle a rapporté le jeune arbre. Elle a eu droit à tout un cérémonial avec une hache - une hache, quelle idée ! Elle qui ne sait manier que le couteau à beurre...  
Neige n'est pas une guerrière. Rien ne la prédisposait à trouver fortune en Bordeciel. Bretonne, orpheline, elle jouait et chantait dans une troupe de theatre ambulant jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile décide de voler le cheval du patron.  
«Attrapez-le, attrapez-le !»  
Et Neige de courir derrière, sans savoir qu'un impérial allait la cueillir quelques fourrés plus loin.  
Bien sûr, avec sa chance habituelle, elle est tombée dans une ambuscade. Embuscade destinée à capturer Ulfric, jarl, traitre et régicide, rien de moins. A y repenser, il y avait du beau monde, à cette exécution : le général Tullius, Elenwen, Ulfric Sombrage, l'Enfant de Dragon, et bien sûr, Alduin ! Du coup, elle ne parvient toujours pas à éprouver d'animosité envers le Dévoreur de Mondes. Il lui a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Enfin... avec l'aide d'Hadvar. Tandis qu'il taillait leur route dans le gras des rebelles, elle se planquait derriere et lançait quelques maigres sorts.  
Le destin prend parfois de drôles de tournures !

Le dîner prend fin. Le jarl se lève, et tous les convives suivent son exemple. Il ne la quitte pas tandis qu'il essuie les formalités d'usage. A son coté, elle hoche poliment la tête et marmonne des au-revoirs. Elle sait ce qu'ils disent dans son dos. Qu'elle a obtenu son titre à l'horizontale. S'ils savaient...  
Balgruuf n'a jamais eu de geste déplacé envers elle. Il la traite comme une dame de haut rang, comme une égale. Elle, la gamine des taudis ! Ils auraient pu mille fois finir dans sa chambre. Ils le pourraient maintenant. Au lieu de cela, ils se retirent sous le grand porche et regardent les étoiles. Il lui parle du manque d'hommes, des murs qu'ils faudrait consolider, de la tour détruite qu'il voudrait reconstruire : il lui parle de son amour pour Blancherive. Sa voix tremble, il trébuche sur un mot et se tait soudainement. Neige laisse le silence s'épanouir autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'impatiente et va remplir deux coupes de vin.  
«Neige...  
Il hésite, puis reprend :  
- Pourquoi ce nom ?  
- Il neigeait le jour où on m'a trouvée.  
- Trouvée ?  
- Oui, j'ai été abandonnée.  
- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas remuer de souvenirs pénibles.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'en rappelle pas de toute façon.  
- Et... avez vous retrouvé vos parents ?  
- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment cherchés.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ce ne sont que des inconnus pour moi. J'avais Grand-Mère, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- J'ai toujours pensé...  
Balgruuf laisse la phrase en suspens.

- Oui ? l'encourage Neige.  
- J'ai toujours pensé, depuis que je vous connais, que les dieux vous avaient conduite en Bordeciel.  
- Hum... n'exagérons rien. Je ne suis pas l'Enfant de Dragon.  
- Svanhilde a une destinée hors du commun.  
- Et pourtant...  
- Pourtant ?  
- C'est aussi une femme. Comme les autres.  
_Svanhilde est comme moi, amoureuse d'un jarl._  
- Sûrement.  
De nouveau, le silence s'installe. Cette fois, Balgruuf semble à son aise. Il boit un peu de vin et poursuit :  
- Il neigera bientôt sur Blancherive.  
Cette remarque la prend de court. Est-ce une mauvaise blague ?  
- Les habitants des collines ne vont pas tarder à revenir en ville, en hivernage.  
Le ton du jarl est paisible. Neige se reprend. Evidemment non, ce n'était pas une blague.  
- Dans les maisons vides du quartier des plaines ?  
- Exactement. Vous verrez, la ville est très animée pendant les mois d'hiver.  
Elle imagine un instant la fumée sortant des toits emmitouflés de duvet blanc, les cris des enfants dans les rues, le brouhaha de l'activité quotidienne. Puis elle se remémore sa promesse.  
- Je ne verrai pas l'hiver à Blancherive, lache-t-elle sans vraiment le vouloir.  
A coté d'elle, Balgruuf se raidit. Il se ressert du vin et se met à la fixer, le sourcil froncé.

- Le Dovahkiin m'a demandé...  
Neige s'étrangle. Les mots refusent de sortir.  
- Poursuivez.  
La voix du jarl est impérieuse. Neige déglutit.  
_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._  
- Elle m'a demandé de combattre à ses cotés, en tant que Lame.  
- Evidemment. C'est un grand honneur.  
- Svanhilde s'est engagée dans les sombrages.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Mon jarl...  
- Et vous le saviez ?  
Silence.  
- Répondez !  
- Oui.  
- Comment avez-vous pu ?  
- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.  
- Et réciproquement, si je ne m'abuse.  
- Svanhilde est mon amie.  
- Et moi, ne le suis-je pas ? Le ton est accusateur.  
- Vous...  
- Hé bien ?  
Elle devrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Au lieu de quoi, elle se tait. Comme toujours.  
Devant le manque de réponse, il s'emporte.  
- Ne vous ai-je pas toujours traitée avec respect ? Ne vous ai-je pas aidée quand vous en aviez besoin ? Ne vous ai-je... oh, par tous les dieux.  
Il se passe la main sur les yeux ; une expression profondément peinée se lit sur son visage.  
Il la regarde à nouveau.  
- Partez.  
- Mon jarl...  
- PARTEZ !»  
Neige serre les dents et obtempère. Elle aime Svanhilde mais ce soir, elle lui en veut.

L'Enfant de Dragon est tombée sous la coupe du Sombrage. L'homme lui a servi ses discours grandiloquents sur la liberté, sur la souffrance et les sacrifices, et la jeune femme a plongé les deux pieds dedans.  
Ulfric est un homme séduisant et extremement charismatique. Il est intelligent, il sait se battre, il sait mener ses hommes, les inspirer, et par-dessus tout, il sait crier. Dans un rare moment de faiblesse, Svanhilde lui a avoué à quel point son statut lui pèse, comme elle aimerait ne plus se sentir seule avec son Thu'um, qu'elle aussi, voudrait pouvoir croire en quelqu'un. Alors évidemment, le jour où elles se sont rendues au Palais des Rois à Vendeaume, ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Neige a presque envie de rire. Balgruuf et Ulfric. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux nordiques qui ne regarderont jamais dans la meme direction.  
Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son jarl, elle ne saurait dire lequel a raison. Elle laisse ce choix à l'Enfant de Dragon et prie Mara de veiller sur leurs âmes à tous.


	2. Norguet

Tapie derrière un fourré, Svanhilde compte les sentinelles. Deux à la porte, deux au-dessus, une sur chacune des deux tourelles aux angles et sûrement au moins une sur chaque autre tour… douze au minimum.

Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Aela et Vilkas comptent aussi. Farkas attend juste qu'on lui dise qui démolir.

Aela se porte à sa hauteur. Elle annonce seize.

Comme elle a gardé le bénéfice du Sang, elle a les sens plus affûtés. Svanhilde étouffe un juron. De leur position au fort, il leur faut traverser un terrain découvert sur une distance de plus de quatre cent mètres. Autant se suicider tout de suite. Heureusement, dès qu'il s'agit de casser du Thalmor, Delphine pense à tout.

La brétonne leur a dégoté deux armures de la Légion et deux uniformes de Sombrages. Avec ça, ils vont pouvoir berner ces maudits elfes.

D'un signe, Svanhilde fait battre son équipe en retraite. A l'abri d'un bosquet, elle sort de son sac les leurres. De la main, elle en désigne les bénéficiaires : Aela et elle-même en Sombrages et les jumeaux en impériaux.

Sans pudeur, chacun se change sur place, sans bruit sauf pour Vilkas, qui souffle par les nasaux comme une vieille mule. Cela déplaît à Monsieur de devoir se déguiser. Monsieur trouve ça dégradant. Monsieur le lui a bien fait savoir avant et pendant le voyage...!

Svanhilde lève les yeux au ciel.

Le crépuscule rase la terre de sa lumière rougeoyante. Pour mal faire, il vont l'avoir de face.

_Talos, tu sais que je ne recule jamais devant la difficulté, mais ça fait un peu beaucoup là, non ?_

Les quatre guerriers rebroussent chemin pour arriver par le sentier de la côte. De loin, ils ont tout à fait l'air d'une patrouille rentrant avec ses prisonniers. Vilkas en profite pour se venger.

« Allez, avance, vermine ! »

Et il la pousse sans ménagement.

_Alors ça, ça se paiera !_

Comme ils arrivent aux barricades de l'entrée, une sentinelle vient à leur rencontre.

Le Thalmor culmine à plus de deux mètres dix. Il dépasse même Farkas, qui pourtant est une tour. Mais comparé au Compagnon, l'elfe fait figure d'allumette.

« Halte ! Veuillez décliner votre identité. »

Il se prend un énorme poing en travers de la face.

« La voilà, mon identité. »

Aela et Vilkas ont déjà disparu derrière les murs. Svanhilde empoigne Farkas. Pas le temps d'achever celui-là.

En ressortant de l'autre côté du porche d'entrée, elle a juste le temps de voir une autre sentinelle tomber du haut de la tour nord-est.

Les flèches et les sorts se mettent à fuser dans tous les sens.

_J'aurais dû emmener Neige..._

Un éclair lui passe juste à gauche et elle bifurque. Elle contourne le batiment principal et se retrouve nez à nez avec des gardes sortant en hâte de leur baraquement.

_Yol !_

La vague de flammes leur passe dessus. Svanhilde se prépare à découper les survivants.

On lui répond par un sort de foudre. Elle lève son bouclier et charge. Avec l'écu d'Ysgramor à son bras, elle peut résister aux attaques magiques, le temps d'arriver au corps à corps. Mais l'ancien rempart lui sert également d'arme. Ainsi équipée, elle peut venir à bout d'à peu près n'importe quel mage. Les problèmes se posent lorsqu'elle a affaire à un soigneur. Et bien sûr, il y en a parmi leurs adversaires actuels.

Svanhilde a appris à chercher et abattre les mages de soutien. Elle repère la lumière caractéristique des sorts de restauration dans le fond de la cour. Elle balance un bon coup de bouclier à son assaillant le plus proche, effectue un large balayage de sa longue épée et _Wuld !_ elle se retrouve au niveau du soigneur.

"Salut!"

Le Thalmor n'a pas le temps de comprendre que sa tête roule à ses pieds. Les mains de son congénère crépitent déjà mais elle est plus rapide. Elle lui enfonce la tranche de son bouclier dans le crâne.

Elle se débarrasse assez facilement des autres et passe au niveau supérieur. Montant les marches deux à deux, elle retrouve les jumeaux en grande discussion avec un groupe de mages. Ceux-ci se sont dispersés et lancent leurs sorts pour obliger les guerriers à se mettre à couvert.

_Raan Mir Tah !_

Un vol serré de corbeaux fait irruption dans le ciel. Svanhilde sourit. L'allégeance animale n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais peut s'avérer redoutable dans les bonnes conditions. Or en passant tout à l'heure, non loin de là, un essaim de charognards se disputait les restes d'un horker...

Dans un coin, elle voit quelques ragnards se joindre à eux. Mais ce sont les oiseaux qui l'intéressent. Ils se jettent, serres en avant, sur les Thalmors. Ceux-ci incantent à tout va, mais les volatiles esquivent leurs lancers trop précipités et leur lacèrent le visage.

_Quelle bande de guignols. Même pas capables de tuer un corbac._

Les Compagnons en profitent pour les massacrer.

Tandis que le trio termine le nettoyage en bas, Aela s'occupe des archers dans les tours. En moins de deux heures, ils ont descendu tous les elfes dehors.

«Bon, on se fait l'intérieur ? demande Farkas dans un sourire.

-Absolument.»

Avec la chasseuse comme éclaireur, ils progressent rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs. Le bâtiment, bien que fortement gardé à l'extérieur, n'est pas un point stratégique. Il n'abrite pas de personnage important non plus, c'est pourquoi ils ne rencontrent que peu de résistance. Sans se l'avouer, les Compagnons en éprouvent du soulagement. Les conjurateurs et les mages de haut niveau sont un véritable cauchemar. Et Talos sait si le Thalmor en a à revendre !

Ils trouvent enfin leur cible, attachée dans un recoin obscur : Thorald Grise-Toison pend lamentablement le long d'un mur, à demi affaissé dans ses propres excréments. On l'a torturé, comme le prouve son visage tuméfié.

Ils se hâtent de le détacher et Vilkas lui enfourne le contenu d'une pleine potion de soin. Puis Farkas le charge sur son épaule, et ils filent vers la sortie.

.

* * *

«Je... Je vous dois la vie, marmonne Thorald du fond de son lit.

-Sshh... Reposez-vous.»

Svanhilde remonte la couverture sur l'homme. Elle n'est pas inquiète. Son corps a l'air brisé, mais son esprit est resté intact. Elle peut le voir à l'éclat de ses yeux. Il se remettra.

Elle sort de la chambre et retrouve ses trois amis dans la salle commune de l'auberge, en compagnie d'Avulstein, le frère cadet de Thorald, flanqué de deux compères.

«Comment vous remercier ? fait celui-ci, au bord des larmes.

-En restant en vie.

Grise-Toison lui lance un regard plein de fierté. Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour répondre, mais Svanhilde le devance.

-Tous les deux, ajoute-t-elle, autoritaire.

Cette remarque touche juste. Le jeune guerrier aux cheveux de cendre se ravise et prend un air contrit.

-Après ce qui s'est passé, nous ne pouvons pas retourner à Blancherive. Dès que mon frère sera suffisamment remis, nous rejoindrons les rangs d'Ulfric.

Svanhilde hoche la tête.

-Alors nous nous reverrons.»

Ils se serrent les poignets à la façon des guerriers et se séparent.

Les Compagnons sellent leurs chevaux. Ils quittent Pontdragon pour Jorrvaskr.

«Deux hommes de plus pour Ulfric, lâche Vilkas au bout de quelques kilomètres.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu libérer Thorald et tu le sais.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais y croire.

-Que tu y croies ou pas n'y change rien. Je l'ai fait par amitié.»

Svanhilde l'entend renifler avec dédain. Encore une pierre d'achoppement entre eux. Depuis qu'elle a quitté les Compagnons pour rejoindre les rangs des Sombrages, Vilkas l'asticote au moindre prétexte. En tant que nouveau Héraut, il s'efforce de maintenir la ligne de conduite de son prédecesseur et mentor, Kodlak. Officiellement, les Compagnons observent toujours la même neutralité. Officieusement, elle sait qu'ils mettraient leurs épées à son service si elle le leur demandait. Comme aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils ont secouru le fils de leur indéfectible ami, le forgeron Eorlund Grise-Toison. Ce n'était pas une mission liée à Ulfric.


	3. Fordhiver

«Et alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Il m'a dit de partir.»  
Assise sur le banc devant le jeune arbre, Neige raconte ses malheurs à Ysolda. Depuis qu'elle lui a trouvé une défense de mammouth, elles sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde.  
«Mais il devrait comprendre que...  
Neige l'arrête de la main.  
- N'en parlons plus. Demain, je pars pour Fort d'Hiver.  
- Tu vas entrer à l'Académie ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ?  
- Tu te souviens de l'aubergiste de Rivebois, la blonde un peu hautaine ?  
- Oui, tu parles si je m'en souviens ! Elle m'a refusé une nuit parce qu'il me manquait dix centimes.  
- Ca serait bien son genre, oui.  
- Hé bien ?  
- Hé bien, tiens-toi bien, en fait, c'est le commandant des Lames.  
- Des Lames ? Mais je croyais que les Lames n'existaient plus !  
- Apparemment, le Thalmor en a laissé deux. Elle et un certain Esbern. Svanhilde est tombée dessus alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de vaincre Alduin.  
- Hé bin ça alors !  
Les yeux d'Ysolda s'arrondissent. Cet Ordre est légendaire. Neige lui laisse digérer l'information.  
- Mais quel rapport avec l'Académie ?  
- J'y viens.  
Neige observe une courte pause avant de reprendre :  
- Swan m'a demandé de me joindre aux Lames.  
- Oooh ! C'est un grand honneur !  
- Oui. C'est aussi ce que Balgruuf a dit.  
- Désolée !  
- Ce n'est rien. Du coup j'ai rencontré la fameuse Delphine. C'est pas une partie de plaisir, je te prie de me croire !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elle m'a toisé comme du bétail et m'a demandé en quoi je pourrais bien être utile. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ! Je ne suis bonne en rien, mais pas mauvaise en plein de choses.  
- Hum. Sauf au corps à corps.  
- Personne n'est parfait !  
- C'est plutôt au jarl de se plaindre !  
- Ysolda !  
Neige joue les offusquées mais ça ne l'empêche pas de glousser avec son amie.  
- Swan a volé à mon secours, bien sûr. Elle s'est lancée dans une de ces tirades dont elle a le secret... Ca n'a pas du tout impressionné la blondasse. Finalement, elle a décrété que je pouvais bien aller où bon me chante, si je le juge utile à ma «formation».  
- Tu as carte blanche quoi.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Hé bien, depuis le temps que je te dis que tu devrais entrer à l'Académie ! Quand pars-tu ?  
- Demain matin.  
- Si tôt ?  
- Swan ne plaisante pas avec sa guerre.  
- Tout de même...  
- Avant de partir, j'aimerais te demander un service.  
- Bien sûr, lequel ?  
- Mon absence risque d'être longue. Pourrais-tu occuper ma maison pendant que je serai partie ?  
- Oh, tu veux que je fasse le ménage ?  
Neige ne peut s'empêcher de rire de la méprise.  
- Non, non ! Je veux que tu y habites !  
- Mais... je ne peux pas !  
Ysolda vit dans une toute petite maison au toit vétuste alors que Neige possède un beau manoir avec tout le confort souhaitable.  
- Si, tu peux. Et tu en profiteras pour faire le ménage !  
Cela lui vaut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ca ne fait pas bien mal. Ysolda a presque autant de force qu'elle.  
- Tu n'en rates pas une !  
- Je sais !  
- Puisqu'on en est aux faveurs...  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu croises un certain Kharjo, transmets-lui mes amitiés.  
- Kharjo ? Un ami, ou...  
- Un ami ! coupe vivement Ysolda.  
_Un amoureux donc_.  
- Je le ferai.

.

* * *

.

La route chaotique secoue la carriole. Neige dodeline de la tête. Pour un peu, ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs...  
«Terminus !»  
Elle se secoue un peu et donne son pourboire au chauffeur.  
"La tempête se lève, dit-il. Si j'étais vous, j'irai directement à l'auberge. C'est en face de la maison du jarl, vous ne pouvez pas la rater. Commandez donc une crostata aux givrelles avec une bonne bière de Roncenoir, ça vous réchauffera ! Mais ne vous aventurez pas du côté de l'Académie. Ces mages sont complètement cinglés."  
Neige bricole un sourire et le remercie. Les nordiques ne sont pas toujours accueillants envers les étrangers, mais elle n'a jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Ce bougre ne cherchait qu'à lui rendre service.

Fort d'Hiver n'est qu'un fantôme de ville. Les bâtiments, peu nombreux, présentent un état de délabrement avancé, quand ils ne sont pas tout bonnement en ruines.  
_On dirait que la guerre est passée par là._  
Le blizzard ajoute une touche impitoyable à ce tableau de désolation.  
Au loin, malgré la tempête, Neige distingue une masse imposante qui s'élève de la mer.  
_C'est sûrement l'Académie._  
Elle s'y rend vaille que vaille, essuyant une larme en passant devant l'Atre Gelé et sa crostata prometteuse.  
A l'autre bout de la ville, une Altmer monte la garde devant un pont de granit brut. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air incommodée par le froid.  
«Halte là ! Personne ne traverse le pont sans autorisation.  
- Je viens pour m'inscrire à l'Académie, maugrée Neige.  
- Vraiment... Dans quel but venez vous ici ?  
_Je rends service à une amie._  
- Je souhaite percer les mystères de l'Aether.  
- Ah, c'est une très noble tâche. Mais avant de vous laisser traverser, je dois vous faire passer un petit test. Pour voir si vous êtes digne de vous joindre à nous.  
_Un test ?_  
- Connaissez-vous le sortilège de Mains Guérisseuses ?  
- Huh... non !  
_Ca commence mal..._  
- Je peux vous le vendre pour un prix plus que modique si vous le souhaitez.  
Neige déglutit avec difficulté.  
_Ce n'est pas tellement que je ne puisse pas me l'offrir... C'est que je ne sais pas lire !_  
Comment faire ?  
- D'accord, dit elle. Ai-je le droit de revenir plus tard ? Quand je me serai... exercée ?  
- Bien sûr. Tenez, ça fera 30 septims.  
Elle donne l'argent et reçoit un beau livre relié de cuir bleu sombre.  
- Ne tardez pas trop tout de même. Je ne vais pas rester là jusqu'à point d'heure !»  
Et Neige repart avec son volume son le bras. Ce serait une partition de musique, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème ! Mais un _livre_...  
Jusqu'ici, elle a réussi à cacher son ignorance. Mais cette fois, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire.

Autant réfléchir le ventre plein et les pieds au chaud ; Neige essaie toujours -dans la mesure du possible - d'obtenir le maximum de confort.  
Elle retourne donc sur ses pas et se rend à l'auberge. Elle y commande une crostata accompagnée d'hydromel. Non loin d'elle, l'aubergiste, Dagur, parle avec un Altmer de haute prestance.  
«Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous décrire l'odeur ?  
L'aubergiste répond :  
- Comme si un horrible monstre avait été eviscéré, puis avait explosé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
- C'était une petite erreur de calcul. Je l'ai déja corrigée en vue de futures experiences.  
- Voilà pourquoi les gens ont un problème avec votre collège, Nelacar.  
Au mot «collège», Neige dresse l'oreille. Une piste, peut-être ?  
Dagur insiste :  
- Tout va bien, Nelacar ?  
- Oh oui, parfaitement bien. Mon logement ici est juste comme il faut.  
- Et il n'y a eu aucun... probleme ?  
- Vous faites référence aux autres clients ? Non, tout va très bien. Il faut s'attendre à un peu d'animosité de temps en temps.  
- Je vois. Bien, faites-le moi savoir si les choses dégénèrent  
L'aubergiste bat en retraite. Neige en profite pour héler le mage.  
- Vous êtes un membre du collège ?  
- Non, mes années à l'Académie sont loin derrière moi, mais je préfère rester dans le coin.  
- A l'auberge, vous voulez dire ?  
- Dagur et moi avons un arrangement. Il me laisse mon intimité, et je m'assure que mes experiences ne font pas exploser son établissement.  
- Vous auriez pu aller dans un endroit un peu moins isolé que Fort d'Hiver.  
- Bien sûr. Mais rester ici me permet de rester en contact avec d'anciens collègues.  
- N'est ce pas difficile de se procurer du matériel ? Cette ville se situe loin des routes commerciales.  
- J'ai mes fournisseurs particuliers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Mmh... Par hasard... auriez-vous besoin d'un assistant pour vos recherches ?  
- Aah, c'est là que vous vouliez en venir !  
Neige ne peut pas nier. Elle décide d'y aller franchement.  
- Je suis mage apprentie. Je peux vous aider pour une somme dérisoire.  
- Eh ! Du mercenariat magique ! On aura tout vu !  
- Alors ?  
- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Vous ne feriez que me ralentir. Si vous cherchez un mage en mal de prouesses, je vous conseille plutôt Malur, l'intendant du jarl. Cet idiot ne saurait même pas tenir un bâton dans le bon sens !»  
Sur ce, il la plante là.  
_Bon. Essayons donc Malur..._

Elle trouve l'intendant tranquillement assis à siroter une ale.  
«Bonsoir, intendant.  
- Bonsoir, étrangère.  
- Je viens de la part de...  
- Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. Si c'est pour me demander une faveur ou un travail, c'est non !  
Neige retient une furieuse envie de l'étriper et change de tactique.  
- J'étais à l'auberge de l'Atre, et j'ai un peu papoté avec le grand mage là-bas. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...  
- Nelacar ! bondit l'intendant.  
_Il mord à l'hameçon, parfait._  
- Une éminence de savoir, sussure-t-elle.  
- Peuh ! Il s'est fait renvoyer !  
- Comment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre.  
- Et que vous a-t-il «laissé entendre» ?  
- S'il réside à l'auberge, c'est uniquement pour une question de confort. Il peut ainsi garder contact avec les membres de l'Académie,_les seuls à même de l'aider dans ses recherches._  
- Aah, le sale petit...

La phrase se termine dans un grommellement incompréhensible.  
Elle laisse l'intendant s'échauffer un peu tout seul et, sur le ton de la confidence, lui dit :  
- Vous savez, il raconte des choses sur vous.  
Le dunmer prend un air encore plus coléreux, s'il est possible.  
- D'habitude, je ne prête pas l'oreille à ce genre de ragot, mais vous êtes l'intendant. Cela pourrait nuire à votre réputation, et de ce fait, à la réputation du jarl.  
- Le jarl se contrefout de sa réputation !  
_Ah, manqué._  
- Que vous a-t-il dit ?  
_Ah, gagné !_  
- Que vous n'êtes qu'un mage de bas étage, en manque de prouesses.  
- Comment ?!  
- Il a même ajouté que vous ne sauriez même pas tenir un bâton dans le bon sens.  
- Argh ! Le fils de..."  
Neige laisse Malur s'étrangler de rage. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de procédé mais à situation désespérée...

Pour se venger, aussi bien que pour impressionner autrui, le dunmer l'envoie voler le Bâton d'Autorité Arcanique que possède Nelacar.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour Neige. Elle a depuis longtemps appris à se faire extrêmement discrète. Lorsqu'elle le donne à son nouveau propriétaire, celui-ci ne se tient plus de joie.  
C'est le moment d'abattre son jeu.  
«Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous désirez, peut-être m'accorderiez vous une faveur ?  
- Mmh, j'aurais dû m'en douter, grommelle l'intendant. Que vous faut-il ? Un travail ? Une place dans la maison du jarl par exemple ?  
- Pas du tout.  
Malur fronce du sourcil.  
- Quoi alors ? Parlez !  
- Je veux que vous m'appreniez à lire.  
- Hein ? C'est une blague ?!  
- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieuse.  
- Bon, je vais être généreux avec vous. Voilà 50 septims. - Il lui tend une bourse - Allez vous payer des cours avec ça. Birna sait lire aussi bien qu'une autre, et elle n'a pas un rond. Je suis sûr...  
- Vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Je veux que ce soit vous qui me donniez ces cours.  
- Il n'en est pas question !  
- Oh si. Vous ne voudriez pas que Nelacar apprenne qui détient son précieux bâton, je me trompe ?  
- Espèce de...  
- Gardez vos grossièretés pour vous et assumez vos actes.  
- Si j'avais su, je vous aurais claqué la porte au nez !  
- C'est ça.  
Ils se regardent un moment de travers, jusqu'à ce que le dunmer laisse tomber.  
- Soit. Mais nous travaillerons de nuit uniquement.  
Malur jauge sa réaction. Neige restant silencieuse, il demande :  
- Quand voulez vous commencer ?  
- Ce soir.  
- Dites donc, vous ne trouvez pas que vous poussez un peu loin là ?  
- Non.  
- Par tous les dieux...»  
Finalement, elle y gagne sur toute la ligne. Une leçon dès ce soir, pour apprendre le sort de Faralda ; un professeur aussi soucieux qu'elle de cacher leur petit arrangement ; des cours gratuits et accessibles à pied depuis l'Académie.

Le lendemain matin, Neige ne sait toujours pas lire, mais au moins, elle maîtrise le sort de Mains Guérisseuses.  
Elle s'empresse de retrouver Faralda, qui campe à nouveau devant le pont.  
«Ah, c'est encore vous. Je vous ai attendue hier soir. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir.  
- Hum, c'est que... j'ai eu un contretemps.  
- Voyez-vous cela ! Avez vous appris le sort de Mains Guérisseuses ?  
- Oui.  
- Hé bien, c'est à vous.»  
Faralda se recule un peu et se place sur le symbole gravé au sol.  
Neige concentre son énergie au niveau de ses mains. Lorsque la chaleur commence à affluer dans ses paumes, elle les tend vers l'altmer et pousse.  
Le sort émet une lumière chaleureuse, réconfortante. Il enveloppe Faralda de la tête aux pieds avant de se dissiper dans l'air frais du matin.  
«Pas mal. Vous manquez de technique mais c'était un bon lancer. Cependant...  
L'elfe laisse sa phrase en suspens et s'absorbe soudain dans ses pensées.  
- Oui ? l'encourage Neige.  
- Vous êtes novice, nous sommes d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous n'avez jamais suivi de formation d'aucune sorte ?  
- Non.  
- Hum.  
L'altmer sombre de nouveau dans le mutisme. Tandis qu'elle se frotte le menton, la patience de Neige s'amenuise. Elle attend poliment une minute ou deux mais Faralda ne montre pas de signe d'amélioration.  
- Euh, excusez-moi ?  
- Moui ?  
- Ai-je réussi le test d'entrée ?  
- Ah, oui, excusez moi. Veuillez me suivre.»

L'académie se situe sur un promontoire rocheux tombant à pic dans la mer, et isolé des terres par un gouffre énorme. On y accède par un pont effondré par endroits, accessible uniquement sur autorisation de la Guilde des Mages de Bordeciel.  
Neige transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle a une sainte trouille du vide.  
Les jambes flageollantes, elle parvient péniblement à destination.  
«Tenez, voilà Mirabelle Ervine. C'est la sous-directrice du Collège. Présentez vous à elle.»  
Faralda, qui l'a escortée jusque là, s'éclipse.

Neige a l'impression d'être retombée en enfance, quand on obéit aveuglément à ce que les adultes nous disent.  
Plus loin, au milieu de la cour, elle aperçoit ladite Mirabelle en pleine conversation avec un altmer.  
_Un Thalmor. Argh..._  
«Je pense avoir été claire.  
Le ton du maître-sorcier est cassant.  
- Oui, bien sûr. J'essaie simplement de comprendre le raisonnement qui se cache derrière la décision.

La voix de son interlocuteur se veut diplomate mais l'agacement y transparaît nettement.  
- Vous avez peut-être l'habitude que l'Empire cède à tous vos caprices, mais j'ai bien peur que le Thalmor ne reçoive pas ce genre de traitement ici. Vous êtes un invité au Collège, par le bon plaisir de l'Archi-Mage. J'espère que vous prenez la mesure de votre chance.

Cette réplique vaut à Mirabelle l'immédiate et irrésistible admiration de sa nouvelle recrue.  
- Oui, bien sûr. J'en remercie l'Archimage.  
- Très bien. Alors nous en avons fini.»

Neige prend bien soin de s'écarter lorsque le thalmor s'en va. Elle ne les a jamais aimés, et encore moins depuis qu'elle a atterri en Bordeciel.  
Le maître-sorcier, une petite bretonne à la quarantaine alerte, le regarde un moment s'éloigner, puis, poussant un soupir, elle se tourne vers son élève.  
«Bienvenue à l'Académie.»


	4. prélude à la guerre

Galmar la cueille à son arrivée à Vendeaume. Svanhilde n'a même pas le temps de se délester de son barda qu'il est déjà là, à lui donner des instructions. D'après ce qu'elle comprend, il s'agit de récupérer une couronne ancienne qui légitimerait les ambitions d'Ulfric.

Tandis que son second lui expose le plan en long, en large et en travers, Svanhilde ne peut réprimer un certain agacement. Si cette couronne est si importante à ses yeux, pourquoi Ulfric laisse-t-il ses subalternes s'en occuper? Il pourrait au moins daigner la recevoir en personne.

Elle sent son expression se renfrogner. Galmar, lui, se met à la fixer.

-Un problème ? aboie-t-il.

-Aucun.

-Alors, au travail. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Svanhilde s'assoit une fois encore sur ses sentiments. Depuis qu'elle a prêté serment au Sombrage, tout le monde semble trouver cela normal de la traiter comme une simple recrue. Mais bon sang, c'est elle, l'Enfant de Dragon ! Et dire qu'à peine un mois avant, ils lui ciraient les pompes pour qu'elle se joigne à eux…

Leur équipe se retrouve à Korvanjund, un temple comme on en voit tant en Bordeciel. En quoi diffère-t-il des autres ? Pour elle, toutes ces ruines se ressemblent. Des murs effondrés, de la gravasse, de la vermine… des draugr.

Oui, eh bien, elle en a sa claque des draugr. Elle en a assez vu pour le restant de ses jours. Mais lorsque Galmar leur donne le signal, elle se harnache comme les autres.

Malheureusement pour eux, la Légion les a devancés. L'endroit grouille de soldats.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance dans le combat. Dans le fond, elle n'est pas la tueuse impitoyable qu'on dépeint. Un dragon, c'est gros, c'est impressionnant, c'est puissant. Mais ce n'est pas humain. Cela ne lui a jamais trop réussi, de tuer ses congénères.

Elle pénètre en petite forme dans le temple.

La suite est à l'avenant. Des impériaux, des draugr, des pièges, encore des impériaux… Galmar taille la route avec enthousiasme, entrainant son petit monde à sa suite.

Enfin, tout au fond de la crypte, ils trouvent ce qu'ils sont venus chercher : la couronne d'os.

Un soldat mal avisé la retire du corps desséché d'un cadavre, assis sur son trône depuis Talos sait quand. Evidemment, à peine l'objet enlevé, le mort reprend goût à la vie. Le pauvre garçon ne fait pas long feu. Il n'a même pas le temps de dégainer qu'une énorme lame le traverse de part en part. A l'autre bout de la crypte, Svanhilde assiste impuissante à la fin de son camarade.

C'est un Seigneur de la Mort. Debout au milieu des pauvres recrues. Si elle ne fait rien, ils vont tous y passer.

-Retraite ! crie-t-elle, avant de se précipiter sur lui.

Mais la voix rocailleuse de Galmar hurle tout autre chose :

-Abattez-moi ce fils de pute !

Ce contrordre sème la zizanie dans leurs rangs. Deux autres soldats s'écroulent avant qu'elle n'atteigne le fond de la crypte.

A peine s'est elle interposée entre le mort-vivant et la dernière recrue encore debout que le Seigneur draugr l'envoie valser dans le décor.

_-Fus Ro Dah !_

Pour parfaire le tout, elle atterrit juste devant le mur du fond, où se trouve inscrit un mot de pouvoir.

_Et merde !_

Sa vision se trouble alors qu'elle se relève péniblement. Elle se cramponne à son bouclier et s'arrange pour se mettre dos contre la pierre. Elle cherche son ennemi du regard. Rien à faire, tout est flou et assourdi, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Le mot la pénètre et lui paralyse les sens. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience.

-Attention, devant ! entend-elle soudain.

Instinctivement, elle lève son bouclier. L'écu d'Ysgramor dévie le coup. La riposte ne se fait pas attendre.

_-Yol Toor Shul !_

Le draugr s'embrase et tombe en cendres à ses pieds.

_Y a pas que toi qui sais crier, ducon._

Svanhilde range sa lame. Galmar vient à sa rencontre.

-Très impressionnant, Enfant de Dragon.

Elle sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Galmar, si je peux permettre, quand je dis « retraite », c'est qu'il faut _reculer_.

Elle s'attend plus ou moins à ce que le vieil ours se rebiffe, mais il n'en est rien.

-Hum. Effectivement, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Nous ne sommes pas encore habitués l'un à l'autre. Mais vous verrez, ça ira mieux dans quelque temps.

Il lui pose son énorme patte sur l'épaule et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

-Venez. Ne traînons pas ici.

.

* * *

.

Assise dans la salle commune du Palais des Rois, Svanhilde compte les mouches.

Elle doit remettre cette fichue couronne à Ulfric, _en mains propres_ – Galmar a bien insisté là-dessus. Or elle poireaute depuis près de trois quarts d'heure, et toujours aucun signe du jarl.

Jorleif, l'intendant, fait son apparition.

-Dame Svanhilde ?

Ce terme lui arrache une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à lui donner du _Madame_, _Gente_ _Dame_, ou pire, à la surnommer Swan* ? Elle est fille de guerriers, par Talos ! Pas l'une de ces damoiselles en détresse des romans à l'eau de rose. Elle n'est ni gente, ni dame.

Elle se compose tout de même un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Le Jarl Ulfric va vous recevoir.

_Pas trop trôt._

-Dans ses appartements.

_Quoi ?!_

Elle devrait répondre quelque chose. Mais son esprit s'est embourbé à la mention des appartements. Elle sent la chaleur lui brûler les oreilles et diffuser sur ses joues, jusque dans son cou. Son embarras n'échappe pas à l'intendant. Heureusement, l'homme est de nature discrète.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Svanhilde essaie de faire refluer ses rougeurs en pensant à autre chose. Une harfreuse à poil. Vilkas avec un énorme bouton d'acné. Galmar en robe. Tout, pourvu qu'elle arrive fraîche auprès de son jarl.

Jorleif frappe discrètement à la porte et s'éclipse. La lourde porte s'ouvre sur un Ulfric en chemise.

-Je vous ai fait attendre, dit il simplement.

L'embarras et la colère de Svanhilde la désertent tout à fait. Son jarl a la mine défaite. Que se passe-t-il ?

Comme pour le réconforter, elle lui tend l'objet qu'il lui a demandé.

-Jarl Ulfric, je vous rapporte votre couronne, lui annonce-t-elle un peu pompeusement.

Le faible sourire du nordique n'atteint que les coins de sa bouche.

-Je savais que vous réussiriez. Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Galmar ?

-A merveille.

Cette fois, il lui sourit franchement.

-Je pensais bien que ce vieil ours vous apprécierait.

Il observe une courte pause et reprend :

-Nos éclaireurs nous ont rapporté des mouvements suspects du côté de Blancherive. Il se pourrait que Balgruuf ait enfin choisi son camp.

-Allez-vous lui déclarer la guerre ?

-Non. Je veux lui laisser une dernière chance.

Dans ses yeux, tout le poids du monde. Svanhilde réalise qu'Ulfric espère encore rallier Balgruuf à sa cause. Il espère éviter le bain de sang.

-J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez là-bas et que vous lui remettiez ceci.

Il décroche une hache d'apparat du mur. Au moment où elle s'en saisit, il ajoute :

-S'il me la rend, vous savez quoi faire.


End file.
